Extrusion trims are generally known and are commonly used for vehicle window, trunk, and door sealing and trimming. Typical extrusion trims have a hollow cavity for attachment to a flange on a vehicle and at least a portion of the extrusion trim is visible when installed into the vehicle. Typically, the extrusion trim comprises a pre-formed metal core or stamped metal plate configured to form the hollow cavity an elastomeric material extruded about the pre-formed metal core. The pre-formed metal core comprises metal members and slots or apertures therebetween. When the elastomeric material is extruded about the metal core, the elastomeric material sinks into the slots and apertures causing an aesthetically displeasing series of ridges and valleys along the outer surfaces of the extrusion trim. This is commonly known as the “hungry horse” effect or appearance. In such known extrusion trims, the undesirable hungry horse appearance becomes even more pronounced when the extrusion trims are bent and manipulated into the installed position in the vehicle. Another common problem with known extrusion trims is that the pre-formed metal cores can require larger amounts of metal which can be an added expense.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved reinforced extrusion and method of making the same that helps to inhibit the hungry horse effect which overcomes the aforementioned problems.